The beer pong game has its origins within the drinking culture of fraternities of Dartmouth College in the 1950s and 1960s, and now has become a popular drinking game in youth culture. The earliest version resembled much a ping-pong game, except that one or several beer cups are placed on each side of a table. A standard bear pong table is usually a typical ping-pong table; but any oblong table is feasible. Some people will use a plastic table with foldable legs, some people will make a table with wood by themselves, and some people will ingeniously build their own beer pong tables to exhibit their artistic talents on the tabletop. Now, the beer pong game has been evolved into a competitive sport from a table game. Without restrictions in age and gender and with less demanding on physical strength, the game can be played from children to seniors and thus wins worldwide population.
The beer pong game has many local rules. Game rules and equipment are possibly different in various places. However, when playing the beer pong game during drinking, 6 or 10 beer cups are generally arranged into a triangle formation at each end of a long table like a ping-pong table; the beer pong game typically consists of two teams. When a ball successfully lands in a cup, the defending team shall drink all beer in the cup, and then that cup will be removed. The first team whose cups are completely removed loses the game, while the losing team has to consume all bear in the remaining cups of the winner. Considering that players need to directly contact the ball during the game or competition and the ball also likely falls on the ground, for sanitary reasons, e.g., in a drinking game in a bar, the competition part of the beer pong game already uses water instead of traditional beer, and the players drink beer or alcohol or carry out other entertainment activities otherwise based on a result of the game.
However, the beer pong games in the current market do not have a function of automatic scoring. It is relied on the players' naked eyes to judge whether a ball is landed. Therefore, the beer pong games cannot be actually played electronically. Consequently, the existing beer pong games cannot automatically play music or display an animation after a player successfully lands a ball like other common electronic game machines to evoke the ambience of game and enhance the fun of playing the game. Besides, the teams can only start a beer pong game at the same location. They cannot remotely participate in the beer pong game like other online network games. Further, game data such as results of players in a round cannot be stored in the cloud in real time; therefore, ranking and grading cannot be done based on game results like many current online network games.